fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ThePerpetual/Request 4: Making Continents Sad
...well, I guess this kinda explains what I'm looking for Anyways, here we go again! Feat 1 Well, tossing three continents into outer space requires first that I have a mass to work with, then that I define what I'm going to take to be "outer space", so let's get on it. Assuming the three smallest continents, since it wasn't specified/rule of low-balling, we get these: Australia: 8112000 square km Europe: 9938000 square km Antartica: 13209000 square km For a total surface area of 31259000 km^2. Now, to multiply that by Earth's crust's depth of 35 kilometers, and the total volume is... 1094065000 km^3 Or, 1094065000 *(1000^3) = 1.094065e+18 m^3, or, multiplying by granite's density of 2750 kg/m^3, Mass: 3.0087e+21 kg. Good, good. Now, for distance... okay, so "outer space" is really, at least potentially, basically anywhere that isn't on Earth. I was not given an actual distance, for the 6 second timeframe we're working with here, so I'll be invoking the rule of low-balling once again whilst maintaining the criteria of the definition. More specifically, according to this, "Outer Space" begins at the Karman Line, which is 100 kilometers (100000 meters) over the Surface of the Earth. 100000 meters/ 6 seconds, = 16666.7 meters/second... all that's left now is KE Calculator, and: I get 4.1788e+29 Joules, or 99.87 Exatons of TNT. Moon level. Granted, these are all low-balls, so a higher Moon level/Small Planet level yield wouldn't at all be unfeasible, really. Feat 2 This... huh? So, I guess the intended effect here was that there's a row of twelve lightning bolts (that presumably in this case move at the speed of lightning), and are too close together to really dodge, so... a character within that distance would've had to have moved in one direction all the way out of the whole cluster of them. If there's a whole row of 12 centered on the target, there's eleven gaps, and if the distance between each gap is 3 centimeters, then the total width of this attack is 33 centimeters: 16.5 centimeters in each direction. So, if (at least, I believe was the intended message) the character here moved to the side, out of the way of all of the strikes, faster than they could reach them, they moved 16.5 centimeters faster than lightning could move 3 centimeters. 16.5/3 = 5.5 times the speed of lightning, at minimum, which is 440000 m/s, for a final speed of... 2420000 meters/second. Or, Mach 7055.39. Or, Massively Hypersonic+, bordering on Sub-Relativistic, especially since it's definitely higher than the above to some significant degree. (Maybe "At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Sub-Relativistic"?) Feat 3 Turning all of Asia into vapor... hhmmmmn. Fortunately, in the above link, we got the surface area of Asia readily available! (44579000 square km.) We also have the depth of the crust, at least assuming that "vaporizing Asia" means the land mass, down to the beginning of the Mantle, so... 44579000 *35 = 1560265000 km^3, or 1.560265e+18 m^3, or 4.291e+21 kg of stone. Vaporizing it all? Well, Specific Heat: 821.46 J/kg*K Boiling Point: 2230 Celsius ΔT: (2230 - 23) = 2207 Latent Heat of Fusion: 947657.98 Latent Heat of Vaporization: 6077872 Giving us... (4.291e+21 kg * 821.46 * 2207) + (4.291e+21 kg * (947657.98 + 6077872)) = 3.7926e+28 Joules, or 9.06 Exatons of TNT. Multi-Continent level, albeit quite high in the sliding scale (approximately 1/3rd of baseline Moon level.) So, yeah, there's that for BlackDarkness679- EDIT: So apparently the text "vaporized into dust" isn't coherent when used in conjunction with this site's terminology, and I didn't catch that when I was scratching this thing up in the middle of the night. So, I'm just going to go back to our volume, convert that to cubic centimeters, and multiply by 214.35 J/cc to get a low-end value for Pulverization. 1.560265e+18 m^3 * (100^3) = 1.560265e+24 cm^3 1.560265e+24 * 214.35 = 3.3452e+26 Joules, or 79.95 Petatons of TNT. Still Multi-Continent level, but less so. Final Yield Yeeting Continents: 99.87 Exatons of TNT, 16666.7 m/s Dodging A Cluster of Lightning: 2420000 m/s Goodbye Asia (Low-End): 79.95 Petatons of TNT Goodbye Asia (High-End): 9.06 Exatons of TNT Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations